The Princess and the Pea
by FoRbIdDeN.LuNa.RoSe
Summary: Amu-the princess Ikuto-the prince One-shot! Amuto and Kutau! Rated T for language


There once lived a handsome prince in a faraway country. He had blue hair and sapphire eyes and was 18 years old. His parents wanted him to marry as soon as he was 16 but he could never find the right girl. He wanted a real princess with real kindness and a loving heart; unlike the other girls would claim to be a real princess. The prince name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He turned 18 years old today and his parents had enough. His parents were going to find him a wife, real princess or not.

~Ikuto POV~

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not going to marry one of those snobby girls." I protested.

"Utau please make them change their mind." I pleaded with my sister.

"I already tried yesterday for both of us. Guess I'm going to be married with Kyo, the stupid self-centered prince." Utau sighed. I decided to walk into the throne room and threaten them to change their mind.

"No!" My father said. I begged them and even said I'll throw away the crown if I was to marry but my father threatened me back.

"Honey I really think we should find someone who would make Ikuto happy." My mother tried to reason with my father. After a bit of talking between them my parents agreed with one thing.

"Ikuto you can not go without a wife." My father started. I sighed, knowing this would happen.

"But we decided that you should choose your own wife. One that makes you happy." My mother finished. Well at least I get to choose.

"Now go back to your room and stop discussing this with us." My father said and I walked out the door, but then I remembered about Utau's fiancé. I then turned around and looked at my parents but somehow they read my mind and waved at the guards. The guards then slammed the door in my face. I grumbled as I walked down the royal hallway. I then took out my key. My parents gave it to me, saying it was the Dumpty Key. I looked at it. It always tried to pull me somewhere but I would always ignore the feeling. I then put it back in my pocket and went into my room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

~Amu POV~

"You worthless brat!" I cringed as my drunken master hit me. This time it was because I brought home cucumber instead of pickles. I mean they're the same thing! After my master past out I crawled to my room. I limped toward my drawer. I was an orphan living under the roof of some stranger. I never remembered much about my real parents but I do remember one thing.

_~Flashback~_

_I cried, looking around for my parents. I was about 3 at that time. I could smell the burning smell of ashes and I could see the blaze, clawing their way to me, burning whatever they touched. I finally saw my parents. They hushed me and started running. All around me could hear screaming, yelling, cries of sadness and laughter._

_For a 3 year old I was smart enough to know that my family was being attacked although I don't know why. My parents were running, trying to get out of the building. Finally they did but not before someone found them. My mother then hid me in the bushes, placing a locket in my hand._

_"Be safe Amu. We love you." My mother whispered to me. I became silence. Outside the bushes I could hear talking. I could make out one sentence._

_"Where is the princess?" My eyes widened. I never knew I was a princess. After all my parents and me lived in a small cottage far outside of town. I heard my parents talking, saying they didn't know what they were talking about. Finally after an argument I couldn't hear my parent's voice anymore. I watched from a hole as men in black ran away and I watch the fire die inside my home. After I was sure no one could hear me, I cried for I knew that my parents were gone and I was left to fen for myself as a 3 year old._

_~End of Flashback~_

After that, someone came and found me. I was taken to a building and soon someone came and practically dragged me here. The men told me to call him master and I was left to do the chores. Every few days my master would give me some money to buy myself something but only when he wasn't drunk.

I stared at the locket around my neck. I never could find the key to the lock but I still kept it. I never knew my last name. Probably I was a princess. Then I would have a royal name but I would always dismiss the thought. I decided to visit Kukai. I grabbed my coat and jumped out of my window, landing gracefully on the ground. I then ran to town. I walked around, holding my small coin purse, trying to find some cheap fruit. I found none for the prices were rising faster than ever.

I decided to go to Kukai and ask for some food.

"You know you can always eat free food here Amu. You don't have to buy your own food." Kukai said, sitting across from me, watching as I ate ramen.

"I know but I feel like I shouldn't get free food while the others have to pay. I want to buy my own food." I said as I gulped down another round of noodles. Boy was I hungry. After I finished eating I started talking with Kukai, Hearing about the latest gossip around town.

"I heard that the famous price, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is looking for a wife." Kukai said.

"And why are you telling me this? From what I know, princes are mean and self-centered just because their rich and a prince." I said.

"Yeah but if you win the heart of Tsukiyomi, you'll be free from your master." Kukai said.

"What about your master?" I said. Like me, Kukai was an orphan. I met him when I was at the building and we became best friends. They also say that Kukai might be a prince. Because we share the same info, we decided to call each other brother and sister. After I left Kukai, Kukai got a master too. His master was the total opposite from my master. He was kind and caring. Kukai shrugged.

"So did you meet anyone today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually I did meet someone." Kukai said. I perked up and leaned closer, nodding my head for him to go on.

"Well she had blond hair that was tied into two ponytails and purple eyes." Kukai said. I sighed. That could be anyone.

"Well I got to go now." I said as I checked my watch.

"Wait Amu!" I looked back at Kukai.

"Please think about what I said. I mean you could be happy with him." Kukai said. I knew what he meant. I nodded my head and left the restaurant.

~Ikuto POV~

"He was a really nice guy." Utau finished talking about her day. Seems she met someone at town.

"If only princes were that nice." Utau grumbled. I chuckled at my sister. At least she had a good day while I was stuck at home; watching girls from all over the kingdom say they were princess.

My parents decided on the finalists after everyone came up and decided that this girl called Lulu and Saaya were the best choices to be my wife. My parents didn't even let me get a say in this. After a while, they decided that Saaya would be a better wife for me. I would have liked Lulu better. Saaya was just a slut. So now my fiancée was a red-head bitch. Now everyone was working on the wedding while I locked myself inside my room. I then looked outside my window. Big dark clouds were rolling in. Guess that there'll going to be a storm tonight.

~Amu POV~

I packed everything. I decided to run away and be free from my master. I got everything I needed inside in bag. I was thinking about running to Kukai's master but I knew that Kukai's place would be the first place my master would go to. I was thinking about running to town and going to some random stranger's house and beg them to take me in.

I finally waited till my master fell asleep. As soon as I heard him snore I jumped out the window. I then started running. Soon rain poured down on me, drenching me. I slipped every few steps and the rain was ice cold but I willed myself to keep on running, no matter what. Soon I got to town and started getting dizzy. I kept on running. Everything was a blur and I didn't know where I was going. Finally I collapsed. The last thing I saw before I past out of a huge gate. At least I made it to someone's home, I thought. Everything then went black.

~The next morning still Amu POV~

I opened my eyes. I could feel myself on a bed. It was the softest bed ever.

"Oh good you're awake." Someone said. I then looked around my surroundings. The room was white. There was a table next to me and my bag was on the floor. Sunlight was streaming through the window, making the room bright. I then looked at someone. She was beautiful. She had blond hair tied into two ponytails and purple eyes. Wait didn't Kukai said he met someone with the same appearance.

"Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Utau." The girl said.

"I'm Amu. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the royal palace. I'm the princess here. See we found you out cold in the rain at our gates so we took you in." The girl name Utau explained. We then talked about stuff. Soon we became friends.

"Hey did you meet someone yesterday that had brown hair and green eyes?" I asked. Utau looked at me.

"Yeah I did. Do you know him? He was so sweet although I didn't get his name." Utau said.

"He's Kukai. I'm his sister." I said.

"You don't look related." I then explained about our past, leaving out the fact about the royal princess and prince thing.

"So you're his sister although you're not blood related?" I nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Utau let me in. I want to discus where we are going for our honeymoon." A voice squealed from the other side of the door. I gave Utau a questioning look.

"He's my fiancé." Utau whispered. I nodded my head in understanding.

"There won't be a honeymoon if you don't cram it!" Utau shouted.

"Now that not how you should talk to your fiancé princess." The boy said.

"Just shut up and leave me alone Kyo!" Utau yelled. I could hear the boy name Kyo storm off.

"Ugh now he's going to tell my parents. He's such a tattle-tell." Utau said and I giggled. Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"I said beat it Kyo!" Utau shouted as a vein popped on her head.

"It's not Kyo, Utau." Someone said. Utau relaxed and went to open the door. In walked a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes. He looked at me and smirked.

"Who's this, Utau?" The boy said.

"This is Amu, the girl our servants found outside in the rain. Amu this is my brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's the prince." Utau pointed at both of us.

"Oh so you're the stupid self-centered prince my brother and I were talking about." I said. The boy name Ikuto chuckled.

"Interesting." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"So why are you here?" Utau looked at her brother.

"I needed to get away from Saaya. She a royal pain in the ass." Ikuto complained. I giggled. Ikuto looked at me.

"Sorry it's just that you're the prince and it's about what you just said." I said.

"Well if it's about Saaya then you can always come here and chat with Amu. I mean she will need someone to talk to while I'm studying." Utau said.

"Sure." Ikuto said.

"Amu get change and you can come with us. We're going to learn history and I can't let you stay here all by yourself." Utau said.

"Um what do I change into?" I asked. Utau pointed at a dress beside me that I didn't notice. Utau then pushed Ikuto out of the room and she went outside, closing the door with her. I got up and looked at myself. Someone must have changed me because I was in a white nightgown. I shrugged and took the dress. It was soft and made out of silk. It was a medieval dress and was red. The top part looked like a T-shirt and had no sleeves. I decided that something was missing so I looked around. I found red fabric and a needle and tread. I then sew on the red fabric. I looked at it. It was perfect. (Pic on profile)

I changed out of my nightgown and put the dress on. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I never looked so pretty! I then walked outside. Utau gasped.

"Omgosh you look so pretty Amu! You even changed the dress to make it prettier." Utau squealed. I smiled. I then looked at Ikuto. He was staring at me.

"Stop staring." I said. Ikuto seemed to wake up from his trance and we started walking. Suddenly we were stopped.

"Ikuto-koii!" A screeched ranged through the halls.

"Oh no. Run!" Ikuto said and we started running. We ran all around the building but we could never lose her. Finally we were too tired and we flopped down onto the ground. Soon a red-head came running to us and jumped onto Ikuto and started trying to kiss him. Ikuto turned his head side-way and the girl pouted.

"Meanie." The girl said.

"This is Saaya. She's Ikuto's fiancé and a bitch and a slut all in one." Utau whispered but somehow Saaya heard.

"Now that's no way to talk about your soon to be sister-in-law." Saaya said. She then caught sight of me I could tell she was jealous.

"Who's she and why does she have that dress on her? That dress was for me." Saaya screeched. I winced.

"What jealous?" I shot back at her.

"Of course not. You just made it uglier. Right Ikuto-kun?" Saaya looked at Ikuto.

"Actually I like it." Ikuto said, trying to disappoint Saaya.

"Ohh then I like it too but it was still my dress." Saaya said.

"It was my dress until you convinced my parents to letting me give it to you." Utau said.

"Whatever. That dress was way pretty on me than you. You were just too skinny while I was the perfect shape for it." Saaya bragged while I gagged.

"Hey back off. Utau is in way better shape than you every will be. Just looked at you. You're trying to lose weight." I said.

"Just give me back my dress! I was planning to wear that for me and Ikuto's date tonight." Saaya said.

"Who said we have a date tonight?" Ikuto asked, looked at Saaya.

"I did and give me back my dress you slut!" Saaya screeched and lunged at me. I moved aside before Saaya could touch me. I stood up ready to fight.

"Who the slut here? Just look at what you're wearing. I mean really? A super tight mini skirt and a tight tank top?" I said. Saaya glared at me and lunged again. This time she hit me. Saaya pinned me onto the floor. I then kicked her and rolled sideways. Saaya stood up and ran to me. Before she could even touch me I punched her. She went down.

"Stop being a bitch!" I said and went to Utau and Ikuto.

"Should we leave her?" I asked.

"She was the one who started it so sure." Utau said and we walked away.

"I'm going to get you!" Saaya screamed. I just rolled my eyes.

"So why you married to that bitch?" I asked.

"Because my parents want me to marry." Ikuto answered.

"I feel bad for you. You'll have to live with that evil girl for the rest of your life and imagine what the girl would do once she became queen." I said. We all shuddered, thinking about the horrors. We then finally arrived at the history class. Utau opened the door and we walked in.

"Ah good. You're here. Take a seat." The teacher said. I looked around. We were the only ones here. I found a seat close to Utau and started listening to the teacher.

"I see we have an extra guest." The teacher looked at me.

"She's with us." Ikuto said. The teacher nodded and began.

"You two are the part of the royal family, Tsukiyomi. Many other royal families are also part of the royal family tree. This 'tree' has branches. Years ago the royal tree was created by your ancestors. Now the most powerful family would be in the middle and the not so important would be on the outside. The tree had 20 rings. The most powerful family would be a family that had lots of connections with the seed of the tree. The seed of the tree was the Tama family. If your family; cousins, aunts, uncles and other people were linked with the Tama family then you would become more powerful on the ring of branches. Say your aunt was married to someone who was the great-great-great-great grandson of the Tama family. Then your family would move a step closer on the ring.

Now the Tsukiyomi family was in the second ring of the branches. Your family is the second most powerful royal family in the whole world. Saaya was from the Yamabuki family. She was on the second last ring of the branch. Kyo is from the Hami family. He was on the fifth ring of the branch." The teacher explained. So Saaya was not so powerful; I thought. I am so going to use this against her. Utau then raised her hand. The teacher nodded at her.

"If we were the second most powerful family on the branch then who was the most powerful?" Utau asked.

"Good question. The most powerful was the Hinamori family." The teacher said. I suddenly felt a spark was he said that.

"How come I never heard of them?" Ikuto asked.

"Because the Hinamori family are said to be dead. The Hinamori family was super powerful. Almost all of their family members had a connection with the Tama family and even the great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter was married with the oldest son of the Hinamori family. Her name was Midori Tama and she married to Tsumugu Hinamori. After they married they left the kingdom and moved to a cottage faraway from the kingdom, bringing only their most trusted servants and friends with them.

They had a baby princess a year after. Many people blessed the baby and since the baby was born from a real Tama and the oldest son of the Hinamori family, the baby was a real princess. Now many people knew the baby princess would be the heir of the Hinamori family but they thought wrong. After 3 years of happy living for the Hinamori family, someone attacked.

That person was from the Hotori family. He was the father of the prince, Tadase Hotori. At that time, Tadase was the same age as the daughter of the Hinamori family. Tadase's father wanted his son and the daughter of the Hinamori family to be engaged. The King and Queen disagreed. The father then ordered his army to attack the Hinamori family. The army killed the family members of the King and Queen. Then one night they attacked the small cottage. They killed the servants and friends and set the place on fire. They murdered the King and Queen and people say they also killed the baby princess.

After that the Hotori were put in jail. The key you have, prince was from the Hotori family. They gave it to their son but when they were put in jail the guards took the key away and gave it to you. So now the Hinamori family is no more for all its family members died. Some say that the Tsukiyomi should be the most powerful royal family now but some people said that the real princess is still alive." The teacher said. I widened my eyes. What the teacher said matched everything I remembered about the day my parents died. Did that mean I was the long lost princess?

"Okay class dismissed." The teacher said. We walked out of the classroom.

"That was interesting. I wonder what the real princess looked like." Utau said.

"I bet I know." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well let's go met my parents." Utau said happily as she dragged me to what I assumed was the throne room. The doors opened at reveal the King and Queen and the red-head bitch herself. Saaya looked at me.

"That's the girl. She stole my dress and then she punched me." Saaya yelled while pointing at me. I stopped in my tracks.

"Guards seize her." Saaya pointed at me. Ikuto and Utau protested but the guards pushed them away. My survive instincts kicked in. I then started to kick and punch the guards. Don't get me wrong. I learned karate before with Kukai. The last guard then sneaked up behind me. I whirled around and kicked him square in the jaw. As I was turning around, my locket flew off. Once the guard was on the floor I looked for my locket. I then saw the Queen picking it up.

"This locket. Where did you get it?" She asked, looking at me.

"My parents." I answered thinking the only way I'm getting my locket back was if I answered her.

"And may I ask. Who are your parents?" The Queen asked.

"I do not know." I said.

"Oh that locket. She stole that from me!" Saaya screeched, knowing that the Queen was interested in the locket and if Saaya had it, the Queen would be interested in Saaya.

"I do not think so. It says 'To our loving daughter, Hinamori Amu' The Queen said. Everybody gasped except for me.

"You're a princess?" Saaya screeched. I started backing up. I then saw an exit. I then ran toward the Queen, snatched my locket out of her hands and ran through the exit. I then ran to where my room was and locked the door. I sighed. Well that proves it. I really am the real princess. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Amu? Or should I say princess?" Someone said. I recognized the voice. It was Ikuto. I got up and opened the door a bit. I looked around.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one here." Ikuto said. I let him and I locked the door. I then flopped onto the bed.

"Who knew the ugly mud-covered girl would be the real princess." Ikuto said. I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Oww that hurts." Ikuto placed his hand over his heart. I just rolled my eyes.

"So why did you run away?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I didn't want people to find out about me being a princess. Now that they know, I'm going to be the gossip of the whole world." I said. Ikuto chuckled.

"Now get out." I said, pushing him. Ikuto didn't even move a bit.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here. It's Saaya-free." Ikuto said.

"I'm serious. Get out." I pointed at the door. Ikuto shook his head. I then started arguing with him. Finally I sighed in defeat. Guess Ikuto was staying here. We then talk for some time. I then checked the time. It was about 10. I sighed as I lied down to sleep, too tired to even change into my nightgown. Suddenly I felt arms around my wrist. I blushed, grateful that it was pitch dark inside the room.

"What are you doing?" I yelled in whisper mode at Ikuto.

"I'm cold." Ikuto complained. I then struggled. Finally I somehow kicked Ikuto off the bed. I then went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I turned around to find Ikuto once again in my bed. I just sighed and went to sleep.

It's been a couple of days now. Ikuto would always avoid Saaya by coming into my room. Utau would get food for us and we would all stay in my room. Utau was avoiding Kyo, like Ikuto. It seemed that everybody accepted the fact that I was the princess but the King and Saaya still didn't approve of me.

"Hey Ikuto I brought your violin for you. Figured that Saaya might blackmail you with this so I got it for you." Utau handed Ikuto a violin.

"You play the violin?" I asked. Ikuto nodded.

"Can you play us a song?" I asked. Ikuto then opened the case and brought out his violin. He then placed it under his chin and played a sad song. I clapped when he finished.

"Oh Amu, you want to go to town with me? I heard there's this sale on my favorite store and I have to be there." Utau said before she dragged my outside to the town. Everybody was staring at me at town. Utau ignored them and we went shopping.

"Finally some rest!" I flopped down on the bench. We rested for some time until I remembered that I was hungry.

"I'm hungry." Utau said.

"I know this one place to eat. Come on Utau. You'll love it." I said. Now it's my turn to drag Utau. We went to Kukai's place. We went through the door.

"Kukai!" I yelled. Suddenly I was glomped.

"Kukai can't breathe." I manage to say. The heavy weight was lifted off of me and I lied there, gasping for air. I got up and hugged Kukai back.

"Kukai this is princess Utau. Utau this is my brother Kukai." I said. They looked at each other and said at the same time.

"I remember you!" I giggled. We then talked about what was happening.

"You're the buzz around town Amu." Kukai said.

"Lol. If we knew if you were really a prince or not then you would be in my shoes." I said.

"Wait Kukai's a prince?" Utau asked.

"We don't know. It's rumored." I explained.

"Because the only family that lost their son was the Soma family." Utau said. I widened my eyes and we then started bomb-loading Kukai with questions.

"So I really am a prince." Kukai said. We collected info and other stuff and Kukai seemed to be a match. We then started talking again. Somehow Utau and Kukai manage to drive the conversion to being about them. I decided to leave them alone. I walked along side the road, looking for something to buy in the market. Suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up.

"Rima!" I shouted. Rima was a servant in the palace. We became friends when I first met her at the kitchen.

"Hey Amu." Rima said. "How's life going inside your room?" Rima asked.

"Same. Ikuto and Utau keeps on coming over but for some reason, Ikuto's always sleeping the night in my room." I said.

"You really are dense aren't you Amu? Don't you see? Ikuto's in love with you." Rima said.

"No he's not." I said.

"You're both in denial." Rima said. We then argued for a minute.

"So Ikuto's in love with me?" I asked again, making sure. Rima nodded her head again. I sighed.

"Well I better go. Bye Rima. See you around." I waved goodbye at her and headed to Kukai's. I then said goodbye to Kukai and dragged Utau back home with our bags. We then arrived at my room.

"Princess you're parents are waiting for you." A servant said. Utau sighed and we walked toward the throne room. The door opened for us and there the King and Queen were.

"Yes Father and Mother?" Utau said.

"Utau we decided that your marriage is going to be next week." The King said. Utau's eyes widened.

"I don't want to get married to Kyo. I rather marry Kukai." Utau said. I widened my eyes. She rather marry my brother?

"Who is this Kukai?" The Queen asked and Utau explained how she met him and how he was the prince.

"We will think about it." The King said. We then went out the doors. Suddenly Saaya came storming toward me.

"You bitch! How dare you steal my fiancé?" Saaya screeched and raised her hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto holding Saaya's arm and glaring to the girl.

"Don't you dare touch Amu." Ikuto said darkly at the girl. Tears welled up in Saaya's eyes. Saaya stormed off away from us.

"You okay Amu?" Ikuto looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Come with me then." Ikuto said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the throne room again.

"Mother, Father. I don't want to marry Saaya. I want to marry Amu." Ikuto said boldly. I mouth hanged open and Utau gasped.

"What are you thinking son? This girl isn't a princess." The King said.

"Yes she is Father. We had proof and you were there." Utau said.

"Honey we should let Ikuto marry her. See how happy he is when he's with her?" The Queen said. "Well if you are going to get married then you have my blessing."

"I do not. This girl has to prove us that she really is a princess." The King said. The King then dismissed us. We then walked outside to the park except for Utau. She had to go do something. Little did we know that Utau was helping her father by putting a pea under my bed.

"Do you really want to marry me?" I asked, looking at Ikuto.

"Yes I do." Ikuto said. I smiled. We then talked about stuff. Finally sunset arrived. We walked back to my room to be greeted by my bed. The bed that used to be one meter high was now 30 meters high. I stared at the top. There were mattresses piled a top one another. There was one big ladder leaning against the bed.

"Um I think I'll sleep in my own room tonight." Ikuto said, not wanting to climb such a big bed for fear of it toppling over. I rolled my eyes as Ikuto bailed on me. I got the ladder and started climbing. After about 3 minutes I reached the top. I looked down and crawled back onto the bed. Did I tell you I'm scared of heights? I then lied down to feel something uncomfortable. I tossed and turned but could not sleep. I decided to keep awake.

~In the morning~

I got off the bed. I didn't sleep a wink last night. There were dark circles around my eyes. I brushed my teeth and putted a dress on. I then walked to the dinner room, where I ate breakfast. I was greeted by everyone.

"So did you sleep well?" The King asked. Everybody leaned in to hear the answer. (Everybody knew about the plan)

"I didn't even sleep a wink last night. There was something uncomfortable under my bed and I couldn't sleep with it there." I said. Suddenly everybody cheered.

"What? Did me not sleeping have something to do with this cheering parade?" I looked at them. They then explained about the plan.

"So you put a pea under my bed?" I asked in disbelieve. They nodded. I sighed. What a crazy family this is.

"Hinamori Amu you now have my blessing. I hope you and Ikuto live happily together." The King said and I smiled.

After that Ikuto and I got married. We also did a double wedding with Kukai and Utau. And if you're wondering what happened with Kyo and Saaya. They got married together but not before me, Ikuto, Kukai and Utau decided to have payback. Let's just say Saaya+Kyo=Ketchup.

And we lived happily ever after.

**Hey I'm going to do a Kukai and Utau one-shot and I don't know what to write so review and tell me what you want the one-shot to be about!**


End file.
